Pulling Strings
by Faithjohnson1999
Summary: SPOILERS AHEAD! If you havent seen The Last Jedi yet... I woudn’t read.. yet. -Right after Reys journey to the “underneath” on the island, she encounters Kylo. Again. She feels the pull of the force between them becoming stronger every time they connect. Can the attraction she feels for Kylo be subdued, or is she fated to be with him?
1. Chapter 1 (12-19 21:07:18)

Everything was quiet. Rey thought she would have a million questions after she saw herself in the shattered reflection in the "underneath", but her mind was blank. A white page. No. Not white. Nothing. Empty. Her knees hit the ground and she threw her head into her hands.

'I'm still alone. I'm still...' she whispered to herself. She looked up at the hole she had come from. She was dripping wet and cold yet her eyes burned from the hot tears pooling in them.

When she returned to her hut she slowly started to change out of her wet and cold clothes. She lit a small fire and sat in front of it on a stool, untying her soggy buns from her head. She ran her fingers through her hair and shook it loose. A blanket sat beside her and she wrapped it around her shoulders, feeling the rough, yet comfortable, texture caress her sensitive skin. Rey stared at the fire, longing for someone to comfort her, yet she would never admit it. Just then a shiver ran down her spine and everything went silent. There was no more fire crackling and popping, no more Porgs outside squawking and chirping, no sound. Rey felt the strong pull of energy rushing through her veins, pulling on them as if there was a string attached to each and every nerve. She had felt this tug before and she knew what to expect when she slowly turned on her stool to face the opposite wall.

Rey's mind seared with anger. But that quickly subsided when she saw the soft face illuminated by the fire behind her. Kylo was sitting on his bed looking down at his gloves which were placed upon his knees. The light was low around him, giving him a sort of soft glow. Kylo shad very sharp and rugged features but he looked more mild now, almost like a boy thinking about the next time he would get food. He looked... _calm._

"I don't know why this keeps happening." Kylo said, still looking down at his knees.

Rey stayed silent. She only looked at that face which looked so different than the last time she saw him.

The intense quiet that ensued for a time brought his face slowly up. His eyes were soft, brushing the space around her. His lips were parted slightly like he might give out a whisper. His appearance was full yet subdued and strands of his long, black, hair drifted around and onto his face, resting lightly on his cheeks and forehead.

"Rey," Kylo breathed as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "are you-"

"No. You don't get to ask me that," Rey interjected. Her gaze shot to Kylo's and hot tears swelled in her eyes. " _You_ don't get to _ask_ me that."

"I just... I felt movement in the force. It was just an echo, but I heard you. I heard your cries." Kylo looked into Rey's eyes. He could feel the energy moving through her, bouncing off of every inch, barely contained. "I know who you were looking for."

Rey let out a soft sob. She covered her face with the blanket wrapped around her and gave out a small laugh, wiping the tears that escaped from her eyes.

"You don't understand. _You_ have people that love you. Well... had. You _had_ parents that loved you. And you... you _killed_ them. I mean, you killed Han physically, but you also killed Leia emotionally. I don't understand why you would do that. Kylo-"

"Now it is _you_ who doesn't understand, Rey." Kylo whispered toward her.

Rey lifted her gaze once more form behind her blanket. Kylo was looking at her intensely but with the softness she saw before.

"Stop looking at me like that. You don't know me."

"But I do," Kylo said. "I know you more than you think. We're exactly alike. Torn by two worlds. Searching for our place."

"Bull," Rey relayed. "You chose your place. You're not searching anymore."

Kylo shook his head and his tucked hair came loose from his ear. "I didn't chose. It was forced upon me. You know that."

"You _always_ have a choice, Ben."

When Kylo heard his name escape Rey's lips he stiffened and his soft look disappeared. She never called him by his name. No one did. Yet, when she said it, it felt... well, he didn't know how it felt, he just knew he didn't like it. He stood up from his bed.

"Don't.. call me that." Kylo said in a low grumble.

"You do have a choice Ben, and yet you chose a path you knew would get you nowhere!" Rey exclaimed standing up from her stool. Her fists clenched tightly around her blanket and face contorted into a worried yet excited look that was hard to distinguish in the dim light. "You had a choice and you chose wrong. _I_ didn't have a choice. My parents were taken from me."

"Your parents were nothing. You know that. They didn't love you. They gambled you away!" Kylo said as he took a step toward Rey.

Rey stood staring at him. They weren't more than three feet from eachother and she could feel the low heat emitted from him. Her heart raced. Every time they were near she felt a low tug in her stomach, pulling to come closer, like he had some unworldly secret waiting to be whispered in her ear.

"I know." She whispered back.

There was a silence for a moment as they looked at eachother.

"Rey," Kylo broke the silence. "You're not alone."

Rey's stomach dropped. She felt the tug again, but more intense this time, causing her to step forward toward him, closing off the distance.

" _You're_ not alone," she whispered back. Then she added "Ben."

Kylos eyes were ablaze. Not with rage, but with a mixture of longing and irritability. He bridged the gap between them.

He was so close to her he could feel it. He just need to reach out and she was there, right within reach. He could kill her, or kiss her, he didn't know which he wanted more.

Before he could decide, Rey reached out slowly to him. She looked into his eyes almost desperately. Kylo looked from her hand to her eyes, then back to her hand. He hesitated, then slowly took off the glove on his right hand.

His hand slowly reached for hers, inching closer and closer until finally... they touched. Ever so gently his fingers touched the tip of hers.

The strings connecting them pulled closer, entwined with each other until images of each others futures flashed before their eyes. Loneliness, dark, light, waves cashing and pummeling into both of them, a struggle of good and bad. They both took in a deep breath. Kylo's hand was twice the size of Rey's and he inched his fingers closer to the middle of her palm, keeping his eyes only on her hand.

"Rey," Kylo whispered.

"Don't say anything." Rey breathed back. "Let this moment be."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 y'all. I think I'm gonna start alternating between who's perspective the story is going to be told from.**

 **—Also, I really love feedback, suggestions, what do you think? What would you like to see more of? More romance? More adventure? Let me know!!**

We touched hands for what seemed an infinite amount of time. Rey's eyes quickly shot to mine when our fingertips just barely touched. I could see everything. I saw into her inner most being and I knew she could see into mine. Her hair was loose around her face, unlike the small buns she normally has layering down the back of her head.

I felt something then. I haven't felt it in a long time... so I can't describe what it was, but it was, nice... I guess.

Rey sucked in her bottom lip when our hands touched— like a small strike of lightening went through my finger onto hers. It was, what's the word, _cute._

Before I could travel farther down her hand, touch more of her palm, our perfect and calm world was ripped apart when Luke came bursting through her small stone hut, screaming in a fury and blasting rocks everywhere.

"STOP!" He yelled as he pulled his lightsaber.

I looked around quickly, but I realized that Rey and her little world was gone. I was alone now, in my room with my hand outstretched. Everything happened so fast.

I looked down at my fingers. I could still feel the warmth of Rey's fingertips pulsating on my skin. My room felt cold, empty. Like it always does. I shook my head.

 _Good_. I thought _. It was too intimate anyway. Damn uncomfortable._ I tried to convince myself.

"Stop thinking Kylo," I said aloud, "she's not for you. Get your head out of your cockpit."

 _She's scum. Rebel scum. She's going to ruin my empire. Everything I have tried so hard to create and finish. But... her eyes..._

I stood up and gave my hand a good shake before I shoved my glove back on and resolved not to think about her anymore. I have to tell Snoke about this. He'd know what to do.

I flipped around to face my bed, covered in a solid grey comforter... thing. One pillow. Bare room. Dark grey walls. Boring, kinda angry, very monochrome. A lot like my personality I'm told.

I pursed my lips together. What the actual hell is going on? I grabbed my helmet, shoved it on, and ran for the door which skimmed open automatically as I slid out into the hallway.

Troopers and crew stopped when they saw me come out of my room. They saluted me and I felt like throat punching a few of them... I have no idea why...

 _Get to Snoke. Now._

"Get me an audience with Snoke! NOW!" I yelled into the hallway. One of the halfwits standing in the hallway burst into a full sprint down the corridor before me.

"Get Snoke!" He yelled down to another as he turned the corner.

I stopped at the doors of Snoke's room. The doors were long and expanded the length of the wall. There was no handles, which made sense, because he didn't need handles. Obviously it's to keep people out, but not me.

I was about to nod to open the doors but before I could use the force the doors swung open in front of me. Snoke was sitting on the opposite side of his all red room on his throne with his red guards surrounding him.

 _I want one of those._ I thought as I started to stride toward him.

"You can have one of these when I'm dead." Snoke jeered at me.

I don't even know why I try to have private thoughts around him. He always knows what I'm thinking and I might as well say them out loud.

"I'm here to-" I started.

"The girl. What's her name? Oh, yes," he leaned forward before I could finish, "Rey."

His eyes were sunken into the back of his head and a large crack ran down his forehead.

"You know." I stopped in front of him, kneeled and pulled my helmet off.

"Of course my boy. You cannot keep your thoughts from me. I felt a large pull in the force in your direction. And by the look on your face," he leaned even closer to examine me as I drew my gaze toward the ground, "you have been in contact with her. You only get that look when you see her."

My eyes darted up to meet his. Embarrassment. Anger. Shame.

"I feel nothing." I growled.

"Of course not." Snoke answered and leaned back into his throne. "That's why you must help me next time you see her."

"Help you? Next time? I don't know if there will-" cut off again.

"There _will_ be a next time. And then... you will _kill_ her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! Hope you're liking the story so far. It's more in their heads than what the movie shows. Soon I'll be getting more and more into the romance (hopefully) between the two.**

 **I really love feedback, so comment away! Xoxo!**

 **-Rey's part**

Kylo is gone. It's just me and this furious looking man. His eyes ablaze, his long and grey hair sticking out like a Wookiee who hasn't been grooming himself, and he stared at me like he might rip my head off. All I know is, I wasn't scared of Luke in that moment. If anything, _I_ was angry with _him._

When I touched Kylo's hand I saw what had actually happened between the two. Luke had assumed that Ben was going to let the dark consume him. He felt the pull of the force surrounding Ben, attaching to his veins and sucking him deeper into the dark.

The thing is, I felt that in Kylo too. But, I also felt the tension between the light and dark in him. The light was still fighting, barely hanging on, scraping its fingernails on the coffin lid as Kylo threw the first handful of dirt onto it.

 _It's not buried, yet._ I thought.

"You need to leave. Now," Luke huffed at me. "You can't expect me to allow these things to happen under my roof."

"These "things"?" I questioned. "What do you think was going on."

"I don't know," Luke turned back to face me as he walked down the path from my hut, "and I really don't care. I just can't go through this again. Leave."

"Luke. I can turn him. I know I can! I felt the pull-"

"We all feel that! We all think we can save people, but the truth is, we can't!" The rain was coming down now. It soaked into his robe and rinsed his hair, making him look like a sick puppy. "Do you know how many times I tried to get people to turn? Get him to turn? You can't expect someone to turn if you shove it down their throat. If I were _Kylo_ , could I turn _you_ to the dark side?" Luke questioned me.

"I.. No. of course not. I've chosen my side. What _Ben_ does, is wrong. We are the spark that will light the fire to burn a new hope, not them. We must snuff them out so we can burn brighter."

"Don't you see, Rey? He's chosen his side too." Luke took a step toward me.

The rain stung my skin as it fell. The drops were heavy and thick and I felt like the weight of them might crush me. I wiped off my face and covered my eyes. "No. No. I _will_ get him to see straight again. He's our last hope."

"Your loss kid. Don't come crying back to me when everything blows up in your face." Luke called as he walked away. "You can't play hide and seek with the light when it's convenient for you. If you do, you'll find yourself in a dark hole, unable to get out."

I stood in the rain watching Luke leave to his hut.

 _Damn him. I can do this myself. I know I can._

I ran my fingers through my (once again) soaked hair and turned to face my exploded hut. There was no sleeping there tonight, but I also didn't want to sleep in the Falcon, which smelled like wet Chewie and dirty Porgs. I resolved that a roof is better than no roof, especially when it's raining.

As I made my way down the slopes of the island back to the ship, I thought about my encounter with Kylo. _Ben? Kylo. Shit. I don't even know what to call him anymore._

I climbed over a rock.

I don't know why I reached my hand out to him. _Over another rock._ Was it because I was trying to comfort him? Was I wanting to _be_ comforted. Did I want closeness? Or did I just want to... touch him. _Over a fallen branch._

Every time I am near Kylo I feel a tug. Low and deep in my belly, like a beast is trying to claw its way through to reach the monster I know him to be. Or do I? Is he really the monster I make him out to be?

 _We all think we are doing the right thing. He doesn't think he's evil. He thinks he's right. I think I'm right. Who's right?_

I reached the Falcon and opened the door. A memory came to mind. Kylo, his dark eyes covered slightly with his hair, looking deep into my eyes. There's something about those eyes at are just-

I shut my eyes tight to lose the memory as I close the door.

 _Stop thinking about him. You need to focus at the task at hand..._

I need to figure out how to organize my brain. No. I need to see him again.

I shuffle to the hodunk bed and plop down on it, wrapping myself in warm and soft blankets.

Silence.

"Kylo," I whisper into the dark.

I wait for a while, straining my ears for a reply.

Silence.

I give up, it was a long shot anyway.

My lids are heavy with sleep. I nestle down into the old bed and put my hair into a low bun. I pull the covers up to my chin and let myself go into the abyss of sleep. Right as I was letting the night take over I thought I heard-

 _"Rey."_

And that's the last I remember before waking up in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Christmas season is upon us and I have lots of time to write. What would you like to see?**

 **I really hope you're enjoying this so far, the soft anticipation of what might happen with Reylo... because I know when I saw the movie and I saw their connection... I almost wet myself ;)))) anyway. Lots of love to my readers! Please review or comment!**

 **-Kylo's perspective**

I stood overlooking the room which held all the ships, thinking about the voice I heard in my dreams last night. Rey's voice, small yet strong, whispering my name.

The AT-AT's were being loaded onto big carrying ships one by one- lifted into the open spaces of the transports. Crew shuffled behind me, their voices lowering every time they passed me. One conversation I overheard caught my attention.

"Did you hear?" They whispered.

"What?" Another answered.

"Rey, she's gone to find Luke in hopes to try and destroy us. That bitch thinks she can get to us. Thinks she's the Last Jedi. That squirt couldn't be a Jedi if she tried. Plus, we have their fleet on a string. Bitch can't get away." One more replied.

I whirled around on the balls of my feet, deserting the calming view of the loading docks and the sound of Rey's voice echoing in my mind.

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled and force choked the one who just spoke. I was burning inside. I know I shouldn't get so worked up over some... some girl rebel scum... but I couldn't help it. My emotions were out of control.

I gripped him tighter. His face went purple and his eyes bulged while the two men on either side of him ran away, not daring to look back at my fury being unleashed.

"Kylo Ren." A voice sounded behind me.

I released the man I was holding captive by the force and he fell to the ground, coughing and sputtering, drooling on the metallic floor.

The Supreme Leader stood behind me, his eyes narrow and a sly grin on his face.

"He got you worked up over the _girl,_ did he?" Snoke chuckled as he walked closer to me. "You said you felt nothing, boy. That," he nodded toward the guy on the floor, now laying on his back struggling to regain his breath, "is not _nothing."_

I didn't answer right away. I looked away from the man on the ground back to Snoke and drew in a deep breath trying to chose my words right.

"I... I don't know." Was all I could come up with. I looked at the floor as Snoke approached closer, almost within arms length.

"Figure it out, _boy._ Or I'll have to find a new apprentice. And you _won't_ like how I dispense of you." He closed off the last few feet of distance between us by force pulling me towards him. My arms were bound by my sides like large invisible ropes cuffed my arms and hands to my torso. I tried to look tough, like an impenetrable fortress of pure... something. I couldn't think of the word. I just knew I had to look tough.

Snoke traced my scar with his long finger, sending a fresh spurt of pain through the not-yet-healed wound. "You're just like your father. Weak and stubborn. Don't think you're immune to me just because I train you, boy." Snoke stared at me a second longer then let go and walked away, leaving me with the heaving man a few feet from me.

Rage ripped through me. I ran over to the man and gripped the hilt of my lightsaber. Red flashed through the air as I plunged my saber into the man below me, closing my eyes to remember how it feels to take a life. But the feeling didn't come. It was just me and a now dead man, with no hallelujah chorus singing, "Yes. You Killed him! You watched the life leave his eyes. You're so bad, you're so amazing."

I put my saber back onto my belt and wiped my hair from my eyes.

"Someone clean this up!" I yelled down the corridor in hopes someone would hear me.

 _Fucking A. I need to shower._

When I reached my room I started the shower. The bathroom immediately started to fog up, covering the glass mirror with steam while I undressed and took off my shirt and shoes- I stopped.

"Rey." I said aloud. I knew she was behind me even though I couldn't see because of the mirror.

"Of course this would happen while you're half-naked." Was what she retorted. "Could you put a cowel on or something?"

A smile crept across my lips. _Half-naked._

"It's nice like this." I replied. "Plus, I'm not getting in the shower clothed." I turned around to see the girl standing straight, looking down to try not to look at my bare skin.

"You called my name last night." I said as I took a step toward her.

"Yes." She replied. Her hands clenched open and closed out of nervous habit. Her eyes quickly glanced up to me then back to her shoes.

"Why?" I pressed on, slowly coming closer to her.

I could hear her heart beating faster, the energy coming off of her was palpable, almost thick enough you could stick your tongue out and taste it.

She looked up as I took my last step near her. She didn't answer. She just stared into my eyes and took in deep breaths as if secretly saying " _calm the hell down."_

"Rey." I whispered.

"Your wound looks like it's healing nicely." Rey said. She reached up to touch it out of impulse but stopped before her fingertips met the almost healed scar. She lingered over it.

"It's alright." I said. "You can touch it."

Rey's eyes looked back and forth between my eyes and my scar. Her breath became quicker yet lighter and she pursed her lips together. Her eyes settled on the scar and they trailed down to where it ended, then came back to the top.

Slowly, her shaking fingers finally made contact with my skin. It didn't hurt like when Snoke touched it. This time, it was loving, caressing, passionate. I took in a sharp breath as she traced her finger down from my eye, to my cheek, down my neck, then landed on my chest. Energy seared through my veins like a shock wave from her finger, pulling deep on my stomach. I wanted to close my eyes, but I wanted to look at her, look at her face, soft and delicate.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as her eyes slowly rose to meet mine. "Please-"

"Shhhh." I breathed. My hand rose to meet hers on my chest. My heart was pounding and I knew she could feel it, but I could hear her pulse too. It was just as rapid as mine. We searched each others eyes. Her hand was warm and delicate beneath mine. Energy poured from her fingertips onto my skin, awakening a deep hum in my chest and... other areas...

Before I could think her mouth was on mine, her lips on my lips, holding steadily and softly. My free hand reached for her hip, reaching under her shirt, digging my thumb into her smooth skin right above her hip bone. She inhaled against my mouth at this touch.

Rey's hand trailed up to my head and gently tugged at the hairs on the nape of my neck, slowly deepening the kiss we were sharing. My loins were on fire, aching for Rey to be closer to me. I pulled her to me, wrapping both of my arms around her tiny frame, holding her tightly like she might disappear at any moment, because she very well could.

She moaned into my mouth and I pressed against her, trailing my hand slowly up her back, under her shirt.

I turned us around and walked her backward to the sink for her to sit on top of. She wrapped her legs around me and she opened her mouth wider for me. My tongue explored hers and thousands of fireworks exploded with each touch. Our breath was getting heavier and it was getting hotter in here with each passing moment. I turned and I reached to turn the hot shower off but fumbled with the knob as she continued kissing my neck and ear.

"I can't turn this off if you're distracting me." I said in a low grumble. But she continued.

"Leave it." She said in between kisses.

I closed my eyes as she hit a soft spot between my neck and shoulder. I grabbed the knob and pulled from the intensity of her kiss, but slipped as I finally turned it off, pulling her with me.

We fell to the floor in a heap, tangled in eachother. She was laying under me, laughing in a satisfying and enjoyable tone. Her hair was strewn over her face and the floor.

I looked down at her. Her small body firmly planted on the ground while also slightly touching every soft spot of my body. Her laughing made me smile. I leaned on one arm and used the other to move her hair from her eyes. Her laughing slowed as I moved her hair and cupped her cheek. Her eyes were shining and she smiled.

"Ben," She whispered as she lifted her head from the ground.

I leaned down to kiss her to stop her from speaking when suddenly no one was beneath me anymore. Rey had vanished and my hand lingered in the air where I once touched her pale and smooth cheek.

 _Shit._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. The feedback has been awesome do far and I'm so glad you're enjoying this.**

 **I'm not the best writer (obviously) but I love to dig deep in my imagination and really try to find the connection outside of what we've seen on screen.**

 **Lots of love! Xoxo!**

 **-Rey's point of view**

Kylo **was hovering over me as we lay on the ground. His hand softly caressed my cheek and his dark brown eyes stared deeply into mine. My soul was burning up. The spark was ignited in the forest all that time back, but it was just embers then. Now, those embers have turned into a flame, a freaking bon fire of feelings I can't wrap my mind around.**

"Ben," I pulled my head up from the floor.

I wanted to tell him how much he meant to me. How, even though he was a crazy son of a bitch and was on the dark side, I felt _something_ for him.

Kylo bent his head down to kiss me. I closed my eyes to feel the touch of his lips on mine, but it never came. I opened my eyes to find that I was alone in my room back on the ship, laying in a heap of old laundry.

My door hissed open as Finn came in.

"Rey?" He half yelled half whispered.

"Uh, yep. Over here." I answered from the heap.

He did a double take when he saw me in the clothes. His brow furrowed, he kinda gestured toward me with one hand, and his eyes became small and squinty as if to say, "why the hell are you lying in a pile of clothes as if you were just mounted by Kylo Ren in his bathroom, not realizing you were actually _here_ the whole time, but you _thought_ you were there" or "why are you laying in gross smelly clothes?"

"Um," was all he said.

I looked at him and tried to look natural as I laid back further into the clothes, resting my head in my hand like a model and smirked, "Well," I cooed, "wouldn't you like to know?"

Finn shook his head and gave a small laugh. "You're one weird kook, Rey." He rushed over and sat down in the pile beside me. "Rey, I have incredible news," he paused, "holy mother of... this smells like a Porg ate his own shit then vomited it out on these clothes. Where have you been?"

I rolled my eyes and tossed my head back onto the heap, sniffing the scent that wafted from the clothes. "Um..." I said as I crinkled my nose at the smell, "Poe wanted me to help out in the... uh... oh, never mind." I got up out of the pile to sit on my bed, which _hopefully_ didn't smell as bad.

Finn followed suit and bounced down next to me.

"Guess who just got promoted to Captain of this ship?" Finn smiled at me. His white teeth stuck out from the dimly lit room.

"Who?" I teased. "Not you? It couldn't be _you."_

 _"Yeah!_ It's me! I'm so excited. I mean, do you know how many people are gonna be talking about how much of a hero I am? Being a run away Storm Trooper who turned to the light side, escaped Kylo Ren _and Captain Phasma, who helped break into their ship not once, but twice, and got away both times, then got promoted to captain?! Freaking. Stoked."_

Finn beamed from ear to ear. I've never seen someone more happy except the one time I saw a kid back on Jakku get a ration for the week.

"Congrats Finn! That's so exciting! I'm so proud of you!"

As I hugged him I only thought of Kylo and the closeness we shared. "So... proud," I repeated.

"Yeah. So before my first official Captain-y duty, I wanna do something to celebrate. You wanna come? I'm thinking about throwing a party on the main deck? It should be awesome."

" I'm sure it will, Finn. I'll be there"

"Great!" Finn clapped as he hopped off the bed. "9:30. Be there."

"Wouldn't miss it." I replied as he left the room, waving as he turned the corner out of it.

My mind was elsewhere. All I could think about the entire time was how Kylo touched me, softly, intimately... nicely. I didn't think he was even remotely capable of... feelings?

Maybe it wasn't even feelings. Maybe he was just fulfilling some primal need to be close to a woman, to have a woman. That seemed more realistic. The boy who turns bad doesn't do feelings, he just does women. I'm crazy to even think he would be capable of anything else. He's done so many bad things. He killed his own father for Force sake. There's no way that same man could kiss me with feeling.

 _No. Way._

 _He's doing to ruin my life. He's just distracting me. It_ won't _happen again._

I thought about the Rebellion and everything it stands for, how it stands against everything Kylo is about. There's no way he's going to change. This is all a ploy. But I wish it wasn't.

 _He's going to kill me. Unless I kill him first. There's no turning him..._

Even though that thought popped in my head, all I could think about was touching him again, seeing him again.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Kylo's point of view**

It's been several weeks since I've connected with Rey. But I know the only reason we have been connecting more is because she is growing stronger with the Force. If she wasn't, our sessions wouldn't last as long or happen as often as they did, even if they are spaced a few weeks apart. But with all her growth with the Force, Snoke will be able to feel it, know she's growing stronger, and therefore he will train me harder in order to combat her... kill her.

I know I should. I know that's what I'm here for, to break her, to kill her, but every time I take off my glove I feel her energy pulsing through my fingers. I remember her mouth on my neck, her light scent of dust and nightbloomer wafting off of her soft skin, her hair falling over my cheeks as we ki-

 _Stop. You know this is wrong. You know this is not what you're meant for. You are meant to build an empire and she will ruin all your plans._

My mind was mush. My training for the past few days with Snoke was intense, no, _grueling_. My arms were bruised and cut. My lips were cracked and scabbed from the harsh winds cascading off the snowy mountains. Snoke said the only way to train correctly was off of our ship and on actual planets. He said, " _Boy, you'll be lucky if you ever get to fight on ship. Otherwise, your battles are out there. So get your ass out there."_ Because of this training, all I wanted to do was lay in bed, to sleep.

I walked through the halls of the Dreadnought. They were almost empty except a few guards here and there, but most people were bunked down for the night. My feet dragged along the floor making a metallic shuffling sound as I moved along down the hall. I ran my hand through my hair an _d_ shook it out. I was almost to my room when everything went silent, again, the way it does before I connect with Rey. .

My hand went to the hilt of my lightsaber and I wrapped my hand around it. Cold, I haven't had to use it today. I slowed my pace down as I turned the corner to my door. There she was, standing right in the middle of the doorway, waiting for me. Slowly I took out my saber but I didn't ignite it, yet.

"Rey. What're you doing here? Get inside before someone sees you." I whispered gruffly across from her.

"Don't make a scene. Then someone will see me."

"Uh-uh. No. We can't keep doing this. This has to stop happening." I walked toward her.

"Ben!" Rey almost shouted. At this I cupped my hand over her mouth to get her to be quiet and shoved her into my room. She shook herself from my grasp and walked around the room huffing. I ran to the door and checked the hallways to make sure no one saw her, or me, with her, then closed the door. I turned to face her while keeping my distance, so I stood in the doorway.

Rey was pacing the floor with her hand behind her back. Every few paces she would stop and look at me, upturning one side of her mouth in a slight melancholy smile, then she would continue walking.

"Stop pacing. It's making me nervous." I growled.

Rey stopped mid step then kicked up her heel to spin and face me.

"Ben, I came here with very important news." Rey said. Her face was stiff now, her expression almost lifeless. My heart began to race. Every time I saw her my groin began to thrum and every inch of me begged to be near her. But her face now, it was something else. I don't know what it is. The hum I had felt when I first saw her began to subside.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Rey took a few steps closer. "I don't know how to tell you this. Ben-"

"Tell me!" I spat in her direction. She flinched at the rough time. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I stepped toward her, "please tell me."

"Ben, your mom- Leia- she's dead."


End file.
